


The Demon Of Inkwell Realm

by MikomiShine



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Devildice - Freeform, Evil vs Good, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, More tags will be added as the story progresses, alderia, alderian realms au, cuphead au, evil vs neutral, i really shouldn't starting another fic, other ships involving ocs, realms, that's right folks this involves more of my ocs, the story will be told differently but it'll have the same ideas and plots, yeah this is gonna be based on an ask blog im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikomiShine/pseuds/MikomiShine
Summary: Devil has long since escaped his past, or at least he thought he had. But now a threat overcomes his old home in Infernal Realm, and he must decide on whether to take back his birthright.Dice didn't exactly have an easy time living in Dreamstill Realm, and being Devil's right hand man may be hard work, but it's much better than fighting his monstrous past.Elder Kettle wants nothing more than to protect his grandsons, but that's pretty difficult when the cup twins keep ending up in difficult situations. Now they seemed to have gotten into a predicament that's harder than they can chew.The three must now band together, taking risks and turns that may either change things for better or worse.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this fic is the official story to my askblog Ask Inkwell's Devil, which I run on Cuphead Amino. You can also find it on tumblr, but it updates there slower, and I have yet to post everything to the site. As I stated in the tags, the story will be told differently, and things are even being added in (that may or may not be added into the ask series). This is due to the askers not being part of the fiction world. Please enjoy :)

Welcome to a world full of realms and multiple universes. Come right on in, don't be shy now. There is magic, portals, and all types of creatures to see and experience.

 

Come start your journey.

 

A life full of wonder and mystery awaits you in the world of Alderia.

 

~Inkwell Isle 1~

 

Inkwell Realm was known for its townspeople's friendliness and the Isles boisterous claim of being “The best attraction spot of all of Alderia!” While a number of tourists thought this true, many others thought the Isles were stellar, yet lacking of activities. Still, the residents of Inkwell loved their home, and showed it proudly.

 

The bustle of townsfolk filled the air, and Elder Kettle hummed, fondness over the place and people he held dear. He stepped aside as two children ran past him, shouting their apologies. The old man chuckled, continuing on to his destination.

 

Soon enough, Elder Kettle found his way into the forest. He avoided the dirt road, knowing it was best to steer clear from the Entrance Gates for the time being. While he did have business to attend to in Cloudstay, there was something he needed to take care of first. 

 

Finally finding a clearing, the kettle made his way over to a lone figure.

 

“Devil.” The demon turned.

 

“Elder?”

 

“I thought you would be here. Sit down for a moment.” Devil frowned.

 

“Sir, I promise you I have not gone near your grandsons - ”

 

“That’s not what this is about. Please sit down.” Devil sighed, knowing when to listen to the old guy. 

 

“Alright, Elder. Why did you come find me?” Elder Kettle sat before the younger, setting his cane next to him on the grass.

 

“There’s something going on in Infernal.” Devil’s ears twitched, a scowl morphing onto his face.

 

“And that concerns me how?”

 

“Devil, Infernal Realm is your birthplace. And considering you are a demon - a high ranking one, at that - I thought it best to consult you on the matter.”

 

“Sir, I may be considered “high rank”, but that doesn’t mean anything to me. That Realm could rot to Hell for all I care.”

 

“Devil, I’d be careful of the things I say if I were you.”

 

“Am I not the only demon living in Inkswell? No one important is gonna hear me.”

 

“Word still travels, young man. And anyone could be listening. You don’t know what will end up reaching the current ruler’s ears.”

 

“...”

 

“As I said, please be careful with what you say.”

 

“I didn’t come here for a  _ lecture,  _ old man. You are trying my patience.”

 

“And  _ you  _ are being rude.”

 

“Get to the point so I can go back to relaxing.”

 

“You were doing the opposite of relaxing. This isn’t where you come to wind down. You come here to brood.”

 

“Just make your point already.” Elder Kettle sighed, shaking his head.

 

“Alright. Listen closely. The information I am about to tell you cannot be shared with anyone.”

 

Devil glanced away a moment, yelping a bit when the kitchen accessory grabbed his chin, forcing him to look him in the eye.

 

“Not  _ anyone _ , Devil. That means no telling King Dice.”

 

Devil blinked before slapping the Elder’s hand away.

 

“Just who do you think you are?”

 

“I am your elder. Who do  _ you  _ think you are to talk back to me?”

 

Devil chewed at the inside of his cheek, annoyance clouding his mind. There were a number of ways he could answer that.

But none of the answers were things he’d be comfortable saying.

 

Besides, his response wouldn’t matter. Not only was Elder Kettle right, but he also knew that the tea kettle was aware of what he’d say.

 

Devil huffed, keeping his gaze on the older one so as not to be forced to look forward once more.

 

“Fine. Not telling anyone, not even Dice.”

 

“Good.”

 

“He’ll know I’m hiding something, though.”

 

“It is best to keep him out of the loop.”

 

“And why is that?”

 

“I know you want him out of harm’s way.” The demon flinched.

 

“Eh - I - ”

 

“Don’t even try to say that you don’t care. You do.”

 

“.....Look. Whether I care or not isn’t your business - ”

 

“You are changing the subject.”

 

“Uggggh  _ fine _ . You’re the one who decided to say that I care about others, but whatever!”

 

“You needed a reason to listen. I gave you one.”

 

“Hmph.”

 

“Now allow me to tell you of the issue going on in Infernal. It is rather intense, so steel yourself.”

 

Devil frowned again, shifting in his spot on the ground.

 

He didn’t want to have this conversation. He didn’t want to hear of whatever was going on in Infernal Realm.

 

And he especially didn’t want to hear about  _ him  _ and how he was probably terrorizing the place.

 

But Elder Kettle didn’t give him much of a choice.


	2. Chapter One

Devil opened his eyes, staring at the window. He didn't see through it due to his dazed mind.

 

Something told him that today would be a long day.

 

He didn't know why, but the demon felt a sense of dread that had come on as soon as he awoke that morning. 

 

He could tell that the feeling in his stomach didn't mean anything good.

 

He glanced at the clock. He would have to get going soon. It was now late morning. If he didn't hurry, Dice would be upset with him for being tardy.

 

Well, it shouldn't matter as long as he wasn't  _ too  _ late...

 

With a sigh, he pushed himself away from the windowsill. 

 

The day would be busy.

  
  


~Outskirts of Devil’s Casino~

  
  


Dice frowns, once again looking at his watch with a growing impatience. Just where could his boss be? 

 

Just as he had that though, he noticed movement in his peripheral vision.

 

Devil was coming his way.

 

“You're late,” Dice stated, skipping his usual formalities.

 

“I know,” Devil replied, giving a casual smirk. Dice sighed.

 

“We'd better be off. C’mon. Don’t want to waste the day.”

 

“We aren't gonna waste the day, Dice. Slow down for once.”

 

The two walked, heading down the pathway. Although his boss seemed chipper, Dice could tell something had his mind occupied.

 

“Everything okay, Boss?”

 

“Hm? Of course.”

 

“Y'sure? You're wringing ya hands together, an ya walkin’ slower than me.”

 

“Oh. Uh. It's nothing, Dice. Don't worry about it.”

 

Dice eyed Devil suspiciously, but didn't say anything more, instead choosing to scrutinize the other in silence.

 

Eventually, the two made their way to the forest. 

 

“So Boss, to recap : we're headin’ over ta Cloudstay, and we'll split up from there to scope Stratus Town.”

 

“That's correct. We'll meet up again in about an hour. When we do, you tell me what you've gathered about the townspeople. We then see who we can target for contracts.”

 

Dice nodded, going over the plan in his head. 

 

“From there, I can figure out who already made contracts with other demons. Though I'll be doing that while I wander the place, for a faster result.” The demon stepped forward. “Anymore questions?”

 

“No, Sir.”

 

“Good. Let us be on our way.” 

 

Soon enough, the two were walking past the shops of Isle Three.

 

“Sir, you  _ do  _ know that I can simply teleport us to Isle One, right?”

 

“....Maybe I felt like walking, Dice.”

 

“You sure you want to walk all the way to Isle One?”

 

“....Maybe not, actually.” Dice shook his head. Before he could say anything more, however, Porkrind shuffled up to them.

 

“Ah, Devil! Exactly who I wanted to see.” The demon blinked in confusion.

 

“Uh? Hello, Porkrind. Y’need something?”

 

“Yes, Elder Kettle told me to give somthin’ ta you two.”

 

“Oh?” Dice asked, raising a brow. “What do ya have for us?” Porkrind reached into his Inventory, pulling out two items. As soon as Dice saw what they were, his eyes bulged.

 

“Why on  _ earth  _ are ya givin’ us  _ swords _ ?!” The pig shrugged.

 

“Beats me. Elder Kettle just said to bring these to ya. Not sure what you’d need ‘em for.”

 

“......” Devil stared hard at the weapons, thoughts swirling. ‘This must be in case we end up goin’ to Infernal after all...But why would we go there? Did the old koot not tell me everything?”

 

“Sir?” Devil shook himself from his stupor, glancing over at the object head. “Should we take them?” The demon considered the weapons for a moment before sighing. He placed a hand on the hilt of the red colored sword.

 

“I suppose we should, if the Elder thinks we may need them. But  _ why  _ we’d need these is a mystery…”

 

Dice frowned, but gingerly took hold of the other sword. It was rather large…

 

Porkrind nodded at their choice. 

 

“Well, I’d better get back to my shop. Don’t worry about payment, Elder Kettle already took care of that. However, if I hear you two are causing trouble with those, I’m telling him to take those back.” Devil rolled his eyes.

 

“Please. Causing mayhem isn’t the  _ only  _ thing we do.” Porkrind huffed out a laugh, waving goodbye as he left. The demon turned to his lacky, seeing the game piece eyeing his sword warily. “Y’alright, there?”

 

“...Sir, I - ….I don’t know  _ how  _ to use a sword….” Devil chuckled.

 

“It’s fine. I’ll teach ya.”

 

“B - whuh - where do I even put this?”

 

“Just leave it in your Inventory. Now c’mon, we gotta get to Cloudstay.” Dice grumbled, but did as he was told.

 

“Alright, alright. So we teleportin’, or…?”

 

“You just don’t wanna do all that exercise.”

 

“Boss, I exercise  _ plenty _ . It’s just a pretty far walk.”

“Heh, fine. We’ll go your way.”

 

With that, Dice readied his stance, waiting for Devil to give the okay. Devil placed an arm on the other’s shoulder. He stood for a moment, thinking about the weapons and of what the Kettle had told him just last week.

 

“Y’good, Boss?”

 

“Ah, yes. Sorry bout that. Let’s go.”

 

“....Y’sure….?”

 

“Yes, Dice. I’m sure.”

 

“It’s not like you ta space out.”

 

“I….I’ve just got a lot on my mind. But I’m fine.”

 

“Hm. For a second I thought you were preparing for nausea.”

 

“Dice, I’m used to your teleportation. It doesn’t make me sick anymore.”

 

“Heh. Alright, if ya say so. Ready?”

 

Devil nodded, and Dice counted from three before the two jumped up, Dice’s magic twisting them downward and out of sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, remember dear readers, this is an au! Things are definitely not gonna align with the original game. If you don't like that, than you may not want to read. See ya in the next part!


End file.
